Reduced-size electronic devices (e.g., devices that are smaller than typical cellular phones) that are configured to be worn by a user can allow a user to view and respond to various types of alerts, such as text messages, emails, voicemails, and calendar alerts. User interfaces that enable a reduced-size electronic device to be efficiently used for viewing and responding to alerts are desirable.